Guardian Angel: One Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: A delinquent finds himself in the position of being a guardian angel or face a life in hell for eternity, he promptly takes the job. Now he's the guardian to some little girl named Lucy Hizuri, and her home is sweet, and her mother is some fine piece of ass. Who know that one little girl would be so much trouble for him?


Guardian Angel

Summary: A delinquent finds himself in the position of being a guardian angel or face a life in hell for eternity, he promptly takes the job. Now he's the guardian to some little girl named Lucy Hizuri, and her home is sweet, and her mother is some fine piece of ass. Who know that one little girl would be so much trouble for him?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"I don't care what you say, your going to hell" A woman said in a purple suit said, behind her desk, the person opposite her was unfortunately he charge, he was a teenager with black hair and eyes, even in the afterlife he was still smoking, he was dressed in the delinquent vision of his old school uniform.

"And I keep saying, I don't care what you say, you old hag!" Tanji Koki said, getting a tick mark from his unfortunate guardian. "I ain't going to no hell! It's blazing hot there and I know, I've done some good things in my life. Like when I saved that cat from becoming roadkill on the street!"

"Yes, but than you and your friends tied rope to both it's feet and paws because you thought it was funny and began to stretch it! You didn't stop until somebody came to see what the hell was all that noise!" The women said, making Tanji growl, because they both know that everything good thing he did, he always had to ruin it by doing something bad and it's usually worth several life times in Hell.

"Well, I refuse to go to hell, old hag!" Tanji said, stubbornly.

"Still, just shut up and accept your fate already!" The women yelled, he should have found himself in hell the moment he died but the bastard had somehow managed to claw his way to her office just to protest his well desired fate. "You're an asshole, and assholes deserve to go to hell for their crimes! You almost killed somebody when you were ten years old by throwing them off a cliff!"

"Than he shouldn't have been wearing pink love heart boxers on that day, than!" He said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" She yelled. "You shouldn't have done so in the first place, you bastard!" This guy was irritating to no end, where was security when she needed it!? "Just go to hell and never appear in my office again! And hopefully I will be assigned a new charge that actually has some manners!"

"What was that you, old hag!?" Tanji said, looking pissed before saying. "Well, I'm not leaving until you find a way to get me out of eternity in hell because I'm not going to step one foot into that place. I will annoy you until your ears bleed and you beg for mercy"

And the women eyes narrowed sharply, she know her charge well and know he would make sure what he said came to pass and she really didn't feel like having this guy here a moment longer so she had no choice but to try and find something that could possibly save him from hell, knowing it was like finding a needle in a haystack, she ignored his smug look as she got out stacks of files and blow off the dust off them.

Sometimes she truly hated her job.

She then spent several hours, going through any job openings that a soul could do, but it was hard since nobody, until she found something that had a spot open and almost laughed at the job title.

Her charge, being a guardian angel?

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, the very the thought of it.

"What?" Tanji said, wondering why the old woman was laughing, in which he was certain was about a thousand years or more older than him.

"N-Nothing *cough*" She said,"It's just a job for a new guardian angel" than she looked at him again and burst out laughing.

Guardian angel!

"Than why are you laughing than?" Tanji said, it didn't sound so bad, "As long as the person I have, to look after is not ugly than I'm fine with it." He would prefer a hot smoking babe, how sweet would it be to finally be allowed to peep into the girls changing room without anybody being the wiser and oggle them as much he wanted?

"Because you're the worst possible choice for a guardian!" She said, as she rolled her eyes. "Whoever you have to look after, would be dead within a day! Do you know how important a guardian angel is?" She said, getting a blank from him. "Those angels are supposed to make sure, you didn't die. They have to take care of everything from somebody tripping and making sure they don't kill themselves if they have a nasty fall to you jumping over a bunch of cars with only a ramp and a motorbike, than they are there to make sure, you survive the landing, naturally daredevils have guardians that are much more powerful because of how many life threatening situations they put themselves"

She truly pitied those angels, she saw a couple who looked like they hadn't slept in days and had taken to coffee to stay awake.

"The fact that you're here at such a young age, is because your guardian angel must have given up on you and fed you to the dogs" She said, and good riddance, she had never seen the man look so happy in after life, good for him for finally quitting his job but she did wish, this wasn't happening to her and said. "So can you honestly say, that you can take care of one person, one single person without them tripping and falling? When you are the cause of some many animals deaths?"

And Tanji went silently there, he did kill a lot of animals, could he actually take care of a person? And said. "And the other alternative?"

"Hell" She said, "You agree to go straight to hell"

"Than I'll take it" He said, and she sighed and pulled out a contract, for him to sign.

Nothing good comes from giving a lunatic this much power but this was the only way for him to leave.

"Just sign here" She said, a pen appeared out of thin air and he grabbed it but didn't sign until he had read a couple of lines, people get conned that way, before deeming it reasonable and signed.

The paper and pen rolled up and disappeared in a poof of smoke, just for show.

"Well good bye, Mr Koki" She said, as he disappeared from that seat at last.

Finally sweet bliss that came with heavily silence.

#Where Tanji is#

Tanji looked around, he was very surprised by the house he was in, it was large and spacious and it was filled with pictures of two people.

He wondered if he could float.

Suddenly he started to lift in the air and he felt like superman in that moment.

This was cool.

He got the hang of flying very easily and he took the time to explore the large house, clearly this family was loaded or his charge worked with a loaded family.

"And can you say, 'one'?" A deep male voice said, in a childish voice and he followed the sound, and popped his head around the corner.

He was met with the sight of man who's looks had him wanting the man dead the moment he laid eyes on him, with his golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, his body was clearly that of a model, on his lap was small child who couldn't even be more than one years old, she had her father's eyes but clearly her mother's hair, she was dressed in an animal onesie that said 'I'm a superbaby' in the middle.

He wanted to snort, he wondered how embarrassed the baby would be when she looked over her baby pictures when she was an adult, it was a real shame there was no camera in sight or he would have recorded it and kept it for a couple years before mailing it to the child.

And than a woman came into the room, that made him let out a whistle, she had long blonde hair, golden eyes with long eyelash's, soft pink lips and a cracking body, despite her breast being a little smaller than what he was used to going for.

What a babe.

He wondered if he was her guardian, he definitely wouldn't mind something like that, damn, why did the guys with a good face's always get the most prettiest of girls?

He noticed despite him being right there, everybody seemed not to be able to see him.

He waved his hand in front of the women face, she just continued to talk to her husband before taking the baby in her arms, her husband gave a look of pure gratitude at that.

"YO, BITCHES!" He yelled.

They both carried on, clearly haven't heard him.

He then started to touch things, how was he supposed to do his job when he can't touch a single thing? As expected everything went right through him.

And then he felt something solid.

It was a baby.

He was touching the baby.

His eyes widen in horror, as he wondered why he could touch the baby, instead of the women's breasts like he wanted.

He touched the baby again, but the baby gave no indication that she could feel somebody touching her.

Tanji touched the baby head and sure enough, he could feel every hair on her head.

Bizzar.

Did that mean he could touch babies?

And than a horrify thought came to mind.

Was she his charge?

Was that why he could touch her?

But he wanted the women not this brat.

He sculked having read the contract, he was stuck with her until he was relieved of his duty.

At least, he could still fulfill his fantasy's.

Didn't daughter and mother always bath together when the child was very small?

He started to cackle evilly.

He would wait until night time for the fun to start.

So he would hang around.

It seemed it was early afternoon, so he had some time to kill and just sat on the carpet.

After a while, he noticed that the man of the house was trying to sneak away for some reason.

"Kuon" The women of the house said, and the man froze. "Where are you going?" She said, in a sickly sweet tone with a smile on her face.

"Er, out" The man said.

"You wouldn't happened to be going out to buy another president for our daughter now would you?" The woman said, and the Tanji was amazed by this man's acting ability in the face of his wife.

"No, I'm just going out to get some fresh air." He said, before skillful kissing her, grabbing his keys along with his wallet and walk out of the door before the women even realized what was happening.

The man came back fifteen minutes later with a giant teddy bear and earned a very sharp glare from his wife.

Of course, her mood softened when she saw how her daughter was looking fascinated by the bear.

"Oh, Kuon" She said, as he kissed her and placed the bear on the couch along with the baby.

Who was all too eager to touch the large bear and cuddle with it.

Even Tanji had to admit it was adorable to watch.

They than all sat down and watched tv, but considering it was from a network called baby t.v. Tenji didn't have high hopes for anything violent or bloody like he wanted.

He was bored out of his mind with two minutes and was thoroughly annoyed to no end that all the character on the tv were constantly repeating themselves and there was these weird awkward pauses as the show was 'waiting' for the child to shout at their TV's.

What was his charge, 6 months old? So how did they expect her to shouting in complete sentences?

Well it was lucky for her, since Tenji did enough shouting for both of them, because he was extremely annoyed.

Dinner couldn't have come faster, as the smell of a traditional Japanese dishes filled the air and his mouth water as each plate was put on the dining table and revealed.

The man of the house suddenly looked uncomfortable but a quick glare from his wife had him picking up the fork.

Tenji attempted to grab the nearest dish filled with meat but his hand went right through it.

Drat!

The baby was given a warm bottle of milk and Tenji glared, at the happy smile on the child's lips as she sucked and experienced flavour, while he was starving and forced to watch everybody else eat.

The man of the house looked sick with bite but the glares sent his way, kept him going and Tenji thought he would ever see the day that somebody didn't like to eat until now.

The women made her husband shover all of it down by force, and by the end of it, the man was nothing but a shell of his former self while his daughter let out a happy laugh obviously finding it funny.

"Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed" the women of the house said.

At those mere words, Tenji eyes turned into slits and he wore a grin so wide as he began to follow the mother and daughter to no doubt the bathroom.

For the first time, he was glad to be a ghost because if her husband could see his face, he would have shot first and never asked a single question.

Just than something fell out of the sky, hitting him right on the head, and effectively knocking him out.

And as he faded into unconsciousness, he know...

He wouldn't see naked women's body tonight.

Drat.

And scene!

Well this is one-shot two, please review!


End file.
